


A pair of bats

by Romolus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romolus/pseuds/Romolus
Summary: Behind every vampire story, there is a real person at its core, a real vampire who experinced some of what the story told. Alan is a young vampire that grew up isolated in his family home in Transylvania, then one day an older vampire turned up. Leon was the ticket for Alan to take to get out of his isolation, now hundred years in the future and living in an old house in the outskirts of London, Alan struggles to not strangle his older roommate.
Kudos: 1





	A pair of bats

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah once again starting a new story. Hope you all enjoy.

The article's title, on the front page of the newspaper of today says:

"Scientist debunks theory about vampires in space"

A low chuckle can be heard from the man reading the paper. He sits leisurely in an old red chair, rings bedazzle his long bony fingers and his long auburn hair is tied neatly in a low bun. He throws a toothy grin at the other man, one who is much younger in looks than he, who is also occupying the living room.

"Have you read this?" He throws the newspaper to the young man, whom catches it without looking up from his book. "Humans theorizing about us once again without knowing a slither of the truth."

"Maybe if some vampires didn't whisper lies, their imagination wouldn't run wild" the young man removes his glasses and puts them on the small coffee table at his side. His deep blue eyes stare coldly at the other man.

"Al, you hurt me with your accusation. I would never tell a lie."

"Would not could, we both know you have, and I doubt you're alone in your love for the untruth, Leon."

"Well, that I can hardly deny..." he trails off with a smirk. "But you must admit that it is rather entertaining to read their stories about us, especially when they believe it so wholeheartedly. Like the young man and the story about our fear of God. What was his name, hm?"

"Jonathan" Alan looks as if he is in pain as he utters the name, his eyes clouded by memories of a time gone by.

“You can’t still be hung up on him, it has been what, a few centuries now, since the incident.”

“A few centuries are nothing to an immortal, you should know that.”

“Immortal or mortal, time passes, and I don’t believe I am alone in my belief that soothing a heartache for hundreds of years in unhealthy for even the strongest of souls.”

“You talk boldly, when I reminisce, I remember you being the drop that made the goblet overflow and I was one who lost their love.”

“Oh, you are being a dramatic young lover.”

“But you won’t deny your play in my misery?”

“I cannot deny nor confirm, after all I wasn’t really involved in you and Jonathan’s affair, because it was an affair wasn’t it? And a juicy one at that.”

“Stop, don’t y- “

“He had a young fiancé back in england, when you imposed yourself on him.”

“I didn-“

“Yes, yes, that is right, he even told you this and showed you pictures, but at last it didn’t make any change, you still took his heart, like the vulturous creature you are.”

“Why do you haunt me so. With memories of my lost love and my past misdeeds.”

“You are so much fun to tease little bat.” Leon leans back and crosses one leg over the other with a satisfied smile. He reaches out for his cup of wine at the table, and drinks from it, slowly as not to gulp down the bitter beverage that he loves so much. He leaves it half full as not to indulge. Alan sighs before taking his book under his arms and his glasses in hand.

“If you insist on taunting me, I must bid goodnight as I do not wish to sour my mood completely.”

“Well then goodnight, I hope your sleep be heavy and refreshing.”

Alan scowls but shakes his head and pushes the heavy oak door up to get out of the living room.


End file.
